


will be taking fic down

by milkissy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Announcements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkissy/pseuds/milkissy





	will be taking fic down

hi. in one week’s time, i will permanently remove all of my fics from the archive. after a lot of consideration i have decided that personally this is the best thing to do for now. i’m rewriting _hands to a wound_ into a film-noir inspired gangster / organized crime novel, and _just want to tell you_ will become a novella. neither will be about EXO when i’ve rewritten them.

thank you so much to those of you who have consistently read my stories, it means so much to me to be able to share what i love(d) with you. i’ve got copies of all my stories, still. and though i’m rewriting them, i don’t intend to try to publish. these have always been personal adventures…though i’ve loved being able to share them. i’m sorry if this decision is a disappointment to any of you. please PM me at my livejournal account (milkissy.livejournal.com) or comment here if you have questions / concerns. 

고마워요 정말…그리고 사랑해요. 안녕히계십시오~


End file.
